SELF CAMERA
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Backstage SelCa yang dilakukan Sungmin hanyalah modus belaka? / KyuMin/ BL/ T


"Hei, hei, ayo lihat kamera!lihat kamera!"

**KLIK!**

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang bergaya dengan Siwon dan Donghae.

_**Huh! Dasar maniak selca!**_

"Kyaa~~~bagus!hehehe…" Sungmin berlonjak senang setelah melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Aih, tapi punggung ini mengganggu!" Siwon menunjuk sosok seseorang yang ikut terfoto dalam hasil jepretan Sungmin tadi.

"Bahkan dari belakang pun aura evilnya terasa ya. Ck..ck..ck.." Donghae ikut menambahkan kali ini.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, _**apa yang sedang kuda, ikan dan kelinci itu bicarakan huh? Kenapa telingaku berkedut begini?**_

Kyuhyun sibuk membatin sendiri. Setelahnya ia duduk di depan cermin bersiap untuk di beri sentuhan tangan stylish professional agar dia terlihat – lebih - tampan lagi

"Wookie-ah, ayo foto!"

**KLIK!**

"Eunhyukkie~~ayo bergaya!"

**KLIK!**

"Shindong hyung~~~…"

**KLIK!**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berusaha mngontrol dadanya yang mulai bergemuruh emosi. Sementara noona stylist sedang merapikan rambutnya.

_**Ish, berisik sekali kelinci montok itu!**_–Kyuhyun kesal dengan suara nyaring Sungmin dan tingkahnya yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Jepret sana jepret sini.

Well, benarkah itu alasannya? Bukan karena ia cemburu dan tak diajak selca kan? Ups, jangan sampai si evil mendengarnya. Kkkk~~~~

"Kangin hyung, ayo selca bersamaku….."

"Ah, nde, Sungminnie~"

OK!Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal!Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sampai-sampai katupan rahangnya yang keras menimbulkan gemeletuk pada gerahamnya.

"Oke, ayo semua bersiaaaaaaappppp!"

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan bermaksud memanggil untuk mengumpulkan para member dan bersiap ke atas panggung Super Show. Member lain segera berkumpul dan berkeliling untuk berdoa bersama sebelum show berlangsung.

"Ah, aku mau minum dulu" Sungmin mengambil gelas minumnya. "Eh, aku belum selca sendirian"

**KLIK!**

Dan Sungmin pun kembali mengambil gambar dirinya sendiri sambil memegang gelas minumannya. Kemudia ia melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil jasnya dan hendak memakainya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun reflek menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Ayo selca berdua!"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendekat dan mengarahkan kamera ke depan. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang tak siap dan cukup terkejut akan ajakan Sungmin membuatnya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat terlihat kamera dan hanya bisa tersenyum GAJE , alhasil terciptalah smirk andalannya.

**KLIK!**

Keterkejutan Kyuhyun belum selesai saat detik itu juga tangan Sungmin tiba-tiba menolehkan wajah Kyuhyun ke arahnya dan…

**KLIK!**

Satu jepretan tambahan dan satu kecupan manis dari bibir plum itu membuat Kyuhyun…...meleleh~~~

"Ayo segera bergabung dengan yang lain!" Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan tak menyadari bahwa magnaenya sedang menangkupkan tangan kirinya diwajah, menutup semburat malu yang menyebabkan wajahnya merah padam.

.

.

.

A Kyumin Fanfic

"SELCA"

Rate : T +

By : Lee Sanghyun

Untuk moment-moment manis yang akhir-akhir ini ditunjukkan oleh winecouple kita 3

Happy Kyumin's Day! ^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa bosan sore ini. Ia baru saja menamatkan koleksi terakhir kaset game terbarunya.

"Ah, tidak seru! Semua sudah habis aku mainkan! Ck!" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri. Memilah-milah semua kaset game yang ia miliki, siapa tahu ada seri yang belum ia selesaikan –tepatnya ia menangkan – namun ia tak menemukannya. Semua sudah berhasil ia tamatkan dengan predikat high score.

Lalu Kyuhyun beranjak, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setidaknya ia bisa menonton TV atau membully Eunhyuk yang mungkin sekarang sedang asik di dalam kamarnya, atau bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin hyung nya. Karena hanya mereka bertiga lah yang menghuni apartemen lantai 11 ini.

"Ck… benar-benar sepi! Apa hyung-deul tidak main kesini?" ia menemukan kondisi ruang tengah dorm yang benar-benar lengang. Karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan Super Show Singapore mereka, dan saat ini Super Junior sedang dalam masa rehat sementara sebelum mereka mulai berlatih kembali untuk tour berikutnya. Tentu saja member lain memilih beristirahat total di kamar masing-masing, jika tak ada jadwal pribadi tentunya.

"Kkkkk~~~"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Barusan ia mendengar ada suara tawa seseorang. Ia tentu saja mengenali suara itu. Suara sang kelinci pujaan yang selalu terdengar manis di telinganya. Kyuhyun memutuskan mendekat ke sumber suara – kamar Sungmin –

Dilihatnya sang hyung sedang memunggunginya, bersandar pada single bed yang bercover pink lembut di dalam kamar tersebut. Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun memasuki kamar tersebut. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang asik memandangi laptopnya.

"Sedang apa, hyung?"

"Eh, Kyuhyunnie~ ^^" Sungmin tersenyum manis saat mendapati sang dongsaeng ada di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Kau mengupload semuanya ke blog mu?"

Yup, Sungmin memang mengupload smua selca backstagenya ke blog. Dan sekarang ia sedang membaca coment para pengunjung blognya, yang tentu saja kebanyakan adalah ELF.

"Lihat komentar ini, Kyuhyunnie….hahaha…" Sungmin tertawa sambil menunjuk komentar yang ia maksud pada Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun oppa terlihat salah tingkah, dia memberikan senyum yang kaku, tidak seperti yang lainnya. Apa karena Sungmin oppalah yang mengajaknya berselca? .**

"Ap-pa?" Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat coment tersebut.

"Kyahahahahahahaha…itu benar!hahahahaha" Sungmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Banyak coment lucu dari para pengunjung blognya, mengenai selca backstage yang ia sebar.

"Ish!tidak lucu!" Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Sok tahu sekali, dia!"

Sungmin masih terkikik geli sambil melirik sesekali pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Ehm, ayo lihat komentar yang lain" Sungmin menurunkan kursor dan membaca komentar-komentar pada blognya bersama Kyuhyun.

**Sungmin oppa manis sekali! 3**

**Kyaaa~~oppa! Kau cute!**

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir dan bersungut-sungut kesal. Rata-rata semua memuji Sungmin, tentu saja karena ini adalah blog Sungmin, dan mungkin mayoritasnya adalah Pumpkiners.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dan menunjuk komentar berikutnya.

**Wah, itu ada punggung Kyuhyun oppa! :-D ah, Sungmin oppa, bilang saja ingin berselca dengan Kyuhyun oppa, tidak usah mencari alasan untuk berfoto dengan yang lain dulu! Kkkk~~ Sungmin oppa modus! :-P**

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Kyuhyun tergelak dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membaca komentar itu. Ia sampai memegang perutnya.

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menahan kesal sekaligus malu yang membuat warna merah padam di wajahnya.

"Kau ketahuan, Min! Hahahahaha… hebat sekali dia…! Hahahaha….Aduuhh…Siapa namanya? Akan aku "Like" dia. Hahahahaahaha!"

Kyuhyun malah kini tertawa hingga meringkuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Sungmin semakin sebal. Ia benci dituduh seperti itu. Meskipun yah,,, jujur saja, ia memang ingin berselca dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menebar fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih ingat, selcanya bersama Kyuhyun yang ia publish masih dapat dihitung dengan jari.

**Terimakasih untuk selcamu Sungmin oppa! Ini hadiah yang manis untuk para Joyers! Aku cinta KyuMin! **** 3**

Sungmin tertegun. Ia membaca ulang komentar barusan. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Ya, ia memang melakukan ini untuk hadiah para KyuMin Shipper, untuk peringatan tahun ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya saat ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin hanya terdiam. Kemudia ia kembali duduk dan mencuri pandang pada Sungmin. Meneliti apakah sang bunny boy sedang marah karena Kyuhyun menertawakannya atau malah ngambek sekalian – itu yang Kyuhyun takutkan.

Ternyata Kyuhyun salah. Pemandangan yang ditangkapnya adalah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum dan ada semburat tipis di pipi bulatnya. Sungmin tersenyum malu. Kemudian Sungmin me-logout blognya.

"eits, tunggu! Jangan ditutup dulu! Kenapa di log out? Aku kan belum selesai membacanya?" Kyuhyun protes pada Sungmin. Ia mencegah Sungmin yang hendak menutup laptopnya. Kyuhyun mengambil laptop tersebut dari tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Mau apa?"

"Pinjam sebentar!" Kyuhyun mengetik alamat akun pribadinya "Aku ingin mengecek akunku"

"Eh? Apa? Kau bisa melakukannya dengan laptopmu sendiri" Sungmin berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun.

"Laptopku baterainya habis. Sebentar saja…." Kyuhyun menekan enter dan saat itu juga terbukalah akun pribadinya

"Eh, ada e-mail" Kyuhyun seketika itu juga mengklik 1 message yang diterimanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat nama pengirimnya "Lee Sungmin"

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Menolak menatap Kyuhyun

"Kau menyebalkan Kyuhyunnie!"

Tanpa menggubris Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera membuka email tersebut dan ia semakin terkejut mendapati selca ciumannya dengan Sungmin sebagai isi dari e-mail tersebut.

**Happy KyuMin's day! Terimakasih telah mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun! Saranghae Yeongwonhi~~chu!**

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dan mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi bulat si namja kelinci

"Nado Saranghae chagiya! Happy KyuMin's day!" dan terakhir, Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati kecupan sayang dari Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum, Sungmin selalu suka perlakuan manis Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tidak hanya cinta, tapi rasa sayang yang tulus dan rasa melindungi yang dapat Sungmin rasakan dari seluruh perhatian dan sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

Oleh karena itu, Sungmin tak perlu ragu lagi saat menerima pernyataan cinta magnaenya itu. Kyuhyun seperti hadiah terindah yang datang disaat yang tepat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Dan ia menurunkan ciumannya ke bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya lembut, meyusuri dagu dan sedikit menggigit kecil rahangnya.

"Ahh..Kyu~~~"

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sungmin. Namun cengkeraman erat di kemeja Kyuhyun dan dorongan lembut dari Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Waeyo, Ming?"

"Kau lupa menutup pintunya, Kyu!" Sungmin menunduk, berujar malu pada namjanya.

"Ah…hehehehe…." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri setelah menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya. Ia segera menuju pintu. Menutup dan tak lupa menguncinya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, ia terdiam saat mendapati Sungmin sudah berada di atas ranjang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memberi isyarat "mendekat" dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dan Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyeringai tampan saat Sungmin menggodanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Are You Ready?"

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeaaaaaaaahhhh! Happy KyuMin's Day! #tebar bunga

Bagi saya, pertengkaran di Radio Star benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa winecouple itu maniiiiiiiiiisssss sekali 3 hehe…

Dan mengenai selca, berapa banyak selca yang tak KyuMin Publish di public ya? Well, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia manis bagi mereka ;-)

Oke, My All is in You sedang saya usahakan untuk dicicil, entah mau di publish kapan^^

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini dan mereview

Saya cinta kalian

By: Lee Sanghyun


End file.
